Tales of Hote and Upaho
by E.Jamie
Summary: Story's of the adventures of Hote and Upaho. Not real Runescape names. More characters will be included in other chapters. Story 1 of not sure how many. LOL. R


Tales of Hote and Upaho

(Small note: I'm not using mine or my friends Runescape names so I'm making up the names.)

Everyone remembers when they were noobs, when everyone made fun of them because they are so small. But then one day you are no longer a noob, but a strong worrier. You now have the chance to bully your bully's. Lets begin the story of these two friends, as they come to terms with there new found strength.

Chapter 1: Just how strong can you get?

As Hote and Upaho wondered through the very busy streets of Varrok, people are trading, selling and buying millions of items from food to weapons and armour. These two rarely join in with this activity. Hote has long, brown hair and wears a red shirt and brown trousers. Upaho wears a blue top and blue shorts, he has pink hair. Hote, although being a high level, wore Steel armour with a medium helmet and two handed mithril sword. Most expected to have better equipment but as you may guess, he's broke. Upaho has mithril armour and no helmet. He wields a Mithril long sword a Dragon fire shield.

'Where are we going Hote?' asked Upaho. Hote was the smarter of the two.

'The wilderness' Hote answered. 'I heard there's a Noob riot going on and I want to see what happens, perhaps kill a few myself' Hote chuckled a bit. Upaho rolled his eyes signalling typical Hote.

'Well whatever as long as you don't get us killed' warned Upaho

'Hey how can Noobs kill us, even if we do get bundled by them all they still can't win' Hote said rather over confidently. 'You need to loosen up a bit, Upaho'

'I am loose, it's just when we go there, there's always a PlayerKiller there who just kills for no apparent reason' replied Upaho.

'Don't make your even pinker O.K. I'm fully aware of the PlayerKillers and we can fight back or just run' Hote reminded Upaho. The two arrived at the edge of the Wilderness. A spine shivering wind blew. Upaho shivered, and then took a deep breath as they walked in the baron wasteland. To the left was a group of Noobs, level 3 to 8. To the right was anther group, Level 3 to 11. The groups consisted of about 50 people each; they looked to be closing in on a group of level 20's. Hote shook his head and sighed.

'Don't you think these Noobs should pick on someone there own size'

'Let's go teach them a lesson' said Upaho, with his fist clenched in front of him. He looked determined to kill the small people and save the slightly bigger. Hote stuck his arm in front of Upaho.

'No Upaho, not yet, let's see how this goes. If one of dies then we'll act' Said Hote. Upaho groaned in disappointment, he really wanted to fight. Upaho was just about to say something until he heard a huge explosion. There was loads of smoke and the two coughed. After the smoke cleared, there was a load of bodies on the floor, dead or not they couldn't tell. In the distance was a man, a big man. He wore full Adamant armour with a medium helmet. He looked like a complete psychopath, someone who had escaped from a mental hospital. He laughed, and then spoke.

'How pathetic, I was expecting more persistence from these little twerps. No matter, as long as they are dead is all that counts.'

Hote and Upaho couldn't believe what they were hearing. Hote looked very angry and Upaho looked enraged. The maniac spoke again.

'Hm… what do we have here? A level 50 and a level 62. I'm surprised the two of you survived that blast. I must finish the job for my master'

Now this made Hote and Upaho alert. The lunatic pulled out a Rune Mace and a Rune Kite shield. Hote pulled out his two handed mithril sword and Upaho got out his Mithril long sword and dragon fire shield. The stranger charged in first at Upaho and gave him quick slash; it brought him to his knees as he fell with a roar of pain.

'He's…so…fast' gasped Upaho. Hote completely terrified but continued the fight, he couldn't abandon his friend.

'Your turn' said the psychopath. Hote moved forward himself but braced himself for the attack that was coming his way. He ducked out of the way of the first strike and dodged the second. But he couldn't protect himself from the third. The stranger's sword went in contact with Hote' sword, shattering it to tiny pieces. He struck again giving Hote a sharp blow the ribs. As Hote fell he thought to himself:

'How strong can you be?'


End file.
